


Eternal Love

by Caitlyn03



Series: SPCH/Metroid Prime Crossover [1]
Category: Captain Harlock, Metroid Series
Genre: Character Death, Mild Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlyn03/pseuds/Caitlyn03
Summary: Harlock and Miime have been searching for the rogue bounty hunter who saved their lives 100 years ago, What will occur when Logan joins the crew? Will Miime and Harlock discover Logan's true identity?
Relationships: Harlock/Logan/Miime
Series: SPCH/Metroid Prime Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867933
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Logan walked through the empty dirt path of Earth while sighing on occasion and looking down at the dirt while he kicked a pebble then decided to head back to on his small hideout and get some rest for the night. Logan curled into a ball and sniffled as he held back his tears as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

Logan woke up the next morning to his stomach growling in which he whined and got up and walked out of his small hideout and towards the small town nearby to get some food, Logan looked around until his eyes landed on a food truck. Logan walked up to the food truck and explained to the man that he was hungry. 

“Sorry kid,” the man said refusing to give him any food in which Logan sighed “I’ll pay for it,” someone said from behind him in which Logan turned around to see a boy with glasses “Order whatever you like,” The boy said in which Logan nodded. Logan and the boy both sat down at a table and Logan immediately began eating. 

“Slow down you’ll choke,” The boy said chuckling as Logan swallowed what was in his mouth and gave a sheepish smile “Sorry just haven’t eaten in a few days,” Logan said “How come?” the boy asked in which Logan sighed. Logan explained to the boy that his family did not want him and that he was all alone. 

“I’ll be your friend,” the boy said as he smiled at Logan who raised his eyebrow “Really?” Logan asked “Yeah my name is Tochiro,” Tochiro said extending his hand out “I’m Logan,” Logan said as he grabbed Tochiro’s hand and shook hands. “I’ve got another friend though he’s grounded right now, I can introduce you to him when he is able to leave,” Tochiro said in which Logan nodded. 

Logan and Tochiro then went there separate ways as they waved goodbye to one another and Logan walked back to his little hideout and sat on the floor thinking of today’s events and his new friend Tochiro in which he smiled. Logan had his hood on over his head as the rain poured down making Logan sigh in frustration as he closed his eyes. 

Logan wished he could get out of this predicament and into a loving home but figured no one wanted him as he bit back the tears that threatened to escape when a flash of light made him look up to see an odd-looking person. “Who are you?” Logan asked staring at the person “I am a Chozo child and you have been chosen by Samus to train and complete a mission she failed to complete” the Chozo said in which Logan thought for a second and nodded. 

Logan then closed his eyes at the sudden brightness as the Chozo held his hand “You may open your eyes now” the Chozo said in which Logan opened his eyes and he looked around “Incredible” Logan said then looked back at the Chozo. “Where is this place?” Logan asked “You are in Planet Tallon IV,” the Chozo said making Logan nod his head. 

Logan was then led to the hall of elders and was tasked with doing light chores at first then gradually increased to small exercises and training in which he enjoyed as he worked hard surprising the Chozo’s as he learned quickly from them while doing what he was told. “Logan there is something we want you to try,” one of the elders said looking at the young boy. 

“I’ll do anything you need,” Logan said in which the elders nodded then Logan was led to a cave that was covered in what the Chozo’s called Phazon “We have been working on this for a while and we would like you to test it for us and see what happens to you” one of the elders spoke in which Logan nodded. Logan was then led to a lab where he was told to lay in a bed. 

Logan then closed his eyes as told and the top portion of the case closed then he felt needles injecting him with the Phazon in which he took deep breathes at the stinging sensation until it began to burn his whole body and he screamed in pain. Logan felt one of the Chozo’s grab his hand in which he tightened his hold as the burning got worse making him pass out. 

Logan woke up a few hours later to see he was in a different room than he was in previously _“How do you feel”_ a feminine voice said “Good” Logan said as he stood up and stretched _“We thought you were dead”_ the feminine voice said as Logan looked around but saw no one. “Where are you?” Logan asked making the voice chuckle.

_“I am your ship,”_ the voice said “My ship?” Logan asked as the doors slid open and a Chozo walked in “You are alright” the Chozo said as they came up to Logan and scanned him “Incredible, it seems as though the Phazon has made you immortal” the Chozo said looking at his screen. “Immortal?” Logan asked looking at the Chozo who nodded. 

Logan then continued his training with the Chozo’s and was introduced to his ship which happens to be controlled by Samus who decided to fuse herself with the ship instead making Logan nod his head. Logan then learned to control his Phazon while his suit absorbed the Phazon making the suit black with red on parts of the suit. 

Logan sat in his ship with a bottle of wine at his side as he poured himself a glass and drank the wine “Logan” a Chozo called out for him in which he put the glass of wine on the table next to the bottle and walked towards the small circle on the floor which acted as an elevator. Logan was then carried out to the top of the ship and looked down at the Chozo who called him. 

“We need you to take these to the Niflung,” the Chozo said pointing to crates of boxes “What’s in them?” Logan asked as he jumped down from his spot “Phazon, the Niflung are going to control the Phazon and turn it into, dark matter” the Chozo said making Logan nod his head. Logan then helped the Chozo’s load the crates and looked towards the elders. 

“Have a safe trip Logan” the elders said in which Logan nodded “I will?” Logan said as he flipped his hands over on both sides then lifted his head and his suit appeared then he jumped up and landed on his ship. _“Show off,”_ Samus said making him chuckle as the elevator went down and the door at the top of the ship closed. 

Logan then told Samus where to go in which she flew off towards the Niflung’s planet “I am very sorry my boy” the elders said as they went back to their places while the other Chozo’s watched the meteor as it got closer to Tallon IV. Logan woke up a few hours later to Samus calling his name “What’s wrong?” Logan asked as he ran to the controls. 

_“Tallon has been hit with a meteor that contained a Leviathan,”_ Samus said showing him the video on the meteor “Which means...” Logan said trailing off as he sat on the chair _“If I am correct they wanted to get you out of there to keep you safe”_ Samus said while Logan frowned. 

“Why,” Logan said _“Because they loved you,”_ Samus said as Logan nodded _“And perhaps they would like you to protect the Niflung,”_ Samus said, “Protect the Niflung?” Logan asked looking at the controls. _“The Gaia legion is getting desperate to keep people out of Earth and they will soon turn to the Niflung for help,”_ Samus said making Logan more confused. 

“If the legion will soon turn to the Niflung’s then why are we giving them ten crates of Phazon to control and be changed to dark matter?” Logan asked _“Unfourtaneltly I do not have the answer to that question,”_ Samus said as they got closer to the Niflung’s planet. “I guess we just have to trust them,” Logan said as he went to his room to get changed. 

Logan then sat at his chair while Samus flew them into the planet _“Well rogue bounty hunter go say hi”_ Samus said as Logan did his usual movements to summon his suit then stepped on the elevator. Logan then looked around once he was standing on top of his ship and noticed all the Niflung were females. 

“Is there not a male Niflung?” Logan asked quietly _“No all Niflung are females, though they do have ways of producing children,”_ Samus said “I don’t even want to know,” Logan said as he jumped down from the ship. All the Niflung walked up to him except for one who had long hair and was staring at him from afar as he walked towards the cargo hold. 

Logan then looked towards the Niflung who was still standing far away “That is Miime” one of the Niflung said “She is just shy but she will warm up to you” another Niflung said as Logan nodded and unloaded the Phazon. Logan was now sitting near a stream with his suit still on as he watched the waterfall until he felt someone sit next to him and turned to see Miime. 

Miime looked at him then looked back towards the waterfall along with Logan while he kept his one hand on the ground to steady himself as the one with the cannon built-in was on his knee. Logan soon felt a hand on his and looked towards Miime to see her cheeks were an odd color making Logan chuckled as he looked back at the waterfall. 


	2. Chapter 2

Logan stayed with the Niflung for a while as he got to know them and kept them safe from any sudden explosion of the dark matter but the Niflung kept that from happening and built a case for the dark matter. _ “Logan we have a distress signal from a death shadow class ship,”  _ Samus said in which Logan got up from his bed and walked towards the controls. 

“We should go help them,” Logan said too which Samus started the engines and flew off towards the ship while Logan prepared himself for battle as his suit appeared on him while they got closer to the ship to see it was being attacked. Logan immediately began shooting the alien space pirates while running towards the main deck of the huge battleship. 

Logan saw a man with a scar running down his face shooting at the space pirates but his weapon seemed to not do much damage to the alien space pirates “Harlock this isn’t working” a man with glasses said as he shot at one of the pirates. “I know Tochiro but we have to keep fighting,” Harlock said as he shot another one but the pirate only hit the weapon out of his hands. 

The pirate then proceeded to shoot Harlock but Logan shot him before he got the chance making the pirate fall to the floor as Harlock and Tochiro looked towards their savior to see Logan in his Phazon suit shooting at the pirates while motioning for them to get to his side. Harlock and Tochiro both ran to his side as he shot the remaining pirates then looked at the two males. 

“Thank you,” Harlock said bowing his head slightly in which Logan did the same “What’s your name?” Tochiro asked as Harlock subconsciously moved his hand onto the suit and trailed his hand through Logan’s suit while he stayed quiet. “Don’t talk much?” Tochiro said nudging Harlock’s side “Sorry,” Harlock said making Logan nod his head. 

Harlock then reached out and put his hand on the side of the suit where Logan’s cheek would be “I wonder what you look like?” Harlock said while Tochiro smiled and rolled his eyes “Hey lover boy we should get the ship back to the repair dock” Tochiro said making Harlock blush “Shut up Tochiro” Harlock said removing his hand from the side of the suit. 

Logan then turned and walked back towards where he came from while Tochiro hollered out a bye and Logan heard footsteps come up next to him in which he turned to face Harlock “I’ll keep you company until you get to your ship” Harlock said blush still evident. Logan nodded and turned back to look forward only to feel a hand on his in which he intertwined their hands. 

Logan then pulled his hand away and walked towards the edge then turned to look at Harlock and nodded in which Harlock walked up to him as Logan watched him in which Harlock unexpectedly kissed the side of his suit where his cheek was making Logan’s eyes widened. Harlock then stepped back and looked at him with his face completely red.

Logan then placed his hand on his cheek and nodded then removed his hand and turned towards the edge while Harlock ran back to his spot as the door closed and the deck opened in which Logan jumped and landed on his ship and stood on the circle as it went down. Logan then sat on his chair as Samus made her way back to the Niflung’s planet. 

_ “What happened in there?” _ Samus asked “Just some of those space pirates,” Logan said making Samus hum  _ “Is that all?” _ Samus asked “The captain I presume touched my suit, then walked with me towards the hangar hand in hand, then he kissed my suit where my cheek is and ran off with a red face,” Logan said making Samus chuckle. 

_ “You got an admirer,”  _ Samus said “Two admirers” Logan corrected as he held up two fingers “Why would I have two though?” Logan asked  _ “Uhmm Logan,” _ Samus said a bit distressed “What?” Logan said looking up in which his eyes went wide. “Shit” Logan said as he activated his suit while Samus flew quickly into the Niflung’s planet that was being attacked by Gaia. 

Logan immediately jumped into action once he landed as he began to shoot Gaia soldiers left and right while trying to locate Miime  _ “Logan I found Miime she’s with three other Niflung’s”  _ Samus said as Logan continued shooting. Logan finished off the last of the Gaia soldiers only to hear some yelling from near the waterfall and ran in that direction. 

Logan got to the noise and shot the three remaining Gaia soldiers and looked towards the Niflung to see they were all gathered around Miime who was injured “Help her” one of the Niflung said as Miime looked up at Logan with tears in her eyes. Logan bent down to her level in which Miime instinctively wrapped her hands around Logan’s neck. 

Logan grabbed her legs making sure he did not hurt her further and lifted her up while she held onto Logan as he motioned for the other Niflung to follow him in which they did as he heard more engines. Logan made sure that all the Niflung were onboard then nodded to Samus who flew off into space “Thank you” one of the Niflung said in which Logan nodded. 

Logan walked towards his room with Miime still holding onto him in which he gently laid her on his bed “Thank you” Miime said as she sat up on the bed and grabbed his hand in which Logan put one of his knees on the bed and bent down to Miime’s level. Miime then raised her head and gave Logan a kiss on his visor where his lips would be making him smile. 

“I wish I could give you a proper kiss,” Miime said but Logan gently pushed her down signaling for her to get some rest in which she nodded and closed her eyes as Logan walked out of the room and towards the controls. Logan sat on his chair while the three Niflung sat on a chair that was too the side leaving Logan to think of where he could leave the girls. 

_ “Perhaps the death shadow would be a good option,”  _ Samus said while the girls went to check on Miime leaving him alone “He is with Gaia,” Logan said  _ “Temporarily,”  _ Samus said making Logan raise his eyebrow in wonder.  _ “He does not agree with what the Gaia legion is doing,” _ Samus said making Logan nod his head. 

Logan then waited a couple of days until Samus gave him the all-clear that he was out of the repair dock and flying again then Logan told Samus to send them a message in which she did as they flew to their destination. Logan looked at the monitor to see the death shadow ship flying to them _ “They have opened the hangar” _ Samus said too which Logan nodded. 

“Change ship form to regular gunship” Logan said as he stood up and walked towards his room where the Niflung were staying in as Samus changed to gunship form and landed on the hanger deck. Logan then carried Miime to the elevator while the Niflung stood around him as the elevator went down and both Tochiro and Harlock came into view. 

Logan walked up to Harlock and Tochiro and looked at Miime “Is she hurt?” Tochiro asked in which Logan nodded “Follow me” Harlock said as he led Logan to the medical wing while the three Niflung stayed with Tochiro. “Who is she?” Harlock asked looking at the Niflung “My name is Miime” Miime said looking at Harlock while they made their way to the medical wing. 

“How long have you known him,” Harlock asked pointing towards Logan who listened to the conversation but did not speak “A few months” Miime answered “Well, maybe we could...uhh...share him,” Harlock said making Logan's mouth drop. “Perhaps,” Miime said as she put her head under Logan’s chin as they walked into the medical wing. 

Logan put Miime on the bed while a doctor looked through her wounds as Miime held onto Logan’s suit hand “She’ll be fine just needs to get some sleep and food” the doctor said making Logan nod his head then he lifted Miime with ease. Harlock watched in fascination as Logan carried Miime out of the medical wing with ease. 

Harlock then led Logan and Miime too a vacant room where Miime could stay for the time being “Where are you off too?” Miime asked grabbing Logan’s hand while Harlock grabbed his other hand with the cannon. Logan then motioned to the door in hopes they would understand “Are you leaving?” Miime asked with a frown as Harlock’s grip tightened. 

Logan nodded his head “No you can’t leave” Harlock said holding onto Logan’s hand “Please do not go” Miime said making Logan look between the two then managed to get his hand free and motioned to his suit. “You want to shower?” Miime asked in which Logan nodded as Harlock let him go and Logan made his way back to his ship. 

Logan waited until everyone was asleep and went to Tochiro’s room and shook him awake “Tochiro” Logan said waking the sleeping man “Hmm” Tochiro said looking up to see Logan in which he immediately put his glasses on. Logan explained to Tochiro that he needed to leave in which Tochiro nodded and helped him leave the ship which soon became a pirate ship. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harlock sat on his throne with Miime standing next to him as they flew through space while Yattaran and Kei stood at their monitors and the rest of the crew stood at their post in silence knowing Harlock was not in a good mood after this mornings encounter with the Gaia fleet. Harlock then stood up and walked towards his room with Miime following close behind. 

Miime then grabbed Harlock’s hand in which he immediately intertwined their hands together as he walked into their shared bedroom and Miime went to her chair while Harlock went to his chair and took out a bottle of wine and two glasses. “Do you think we will ever find him?” Miime asked once Harlock gave her the glass of wine and sat down. 

“I hope so,” Harlock said as he drank his wine and looked out the window as they flew towards Heavy Melder to pick up a new recruit and continue their mission of finding the rogue bounty hunter and keep him by their side. Miime and Harlock both drank their wine in peace until Harlock was called to the bridge to land the Arcadia. 

Logan looked at the flower that was in the small container and smiled _ “Logan I have detected the Arcadia it is in orbit” _ Samus said in which Logan put the flower safely in the drawer and went towards the nearest bar and soon felt the ground shake as he put his mug down. Logan then stood up and ran out of the bar along with three other men. 

Logan looked up to see a giant ball of smoke heading towards the cliffside in which he ran towards along with the other three men, Logan grabbed onto the cliffside tightly as the rock that was supporting his foot broke and he hung on with the tips of his fingers. Logan then grabbed the other rock and continued his trek up the cliffside. 

Logan looked up at the ship as he laid on the ground and saw the hanger deck open and a bunch of pirates in metal suits stood tall and proud as Logan stood up, Logan was now standing on the edge with his hands behind his head. Logan watched as the metal pirate walked to the first man  _ “The password is Freedom”  _ Samus said while Logan stood still. 

Harlock and Miime both stood at the top of the hanger watching the men fall until only one stood  _ ‘I have a strange feeling about this one’  _ Miime said to Harlock  _ ‘As though we know him’  _ Harlock said as he faced Miime and she nodded. Harlock then turned back towards the crew and watched the man as he said the password correctly and he walked forward. 

Logan walked through the halls of Arcadia as he remembered when he first boarded the ship to save Harlock and Tochiro from the alien space pirates then boarded the Arcadia again when he came to drop off Miime and the other Niflung. Logan turned a corner and bumped into someone in which he looked up to see Harlock looking down at him with a straight face. 

“Apologies captain,” Logan said as he bowed slightly and looked back up at Harlock while he heard footsteps and saw Miime stand next to Harlock “Be careful,” Harlock said in a tone that Logan could not detect then turned and walked off a different hallway with Miime in tow. Logan then made his way to his room and sat on the bed in deep thought. 

_ “What is wrong Logan?” _ Samus asked in which Logan explained to Samus the encounter he had with Harlock _ “Seems they might be on to you Logan, it is best to keep your distance”  _ Samus said in which Logan agreed. Logan then got up and walked out to see Kei standing outside his door in which he raised an eyebrow. 

“Captain told me to put you on cleaning duty,” Kei said, “Alright where do I start?” Logan asked “Captain’s room then the hanger deck,” Kei said giving him what he needed then told him where the captain’s room was at and Logan made his way towards his room. Logan knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Logan heard no answer from the other side of the room and turned around to leave when the door slid open in which Logan raised an eyebrow “Uhh...I was told to clean your room captain” Logan said but heard no reply or anything of the sorts. “Hello,” Logan said stepping inside as he looked around only for the door behind him to close making Logan jump. 

_ ‘What the fuck?’  _ Logan thought as he looked at the door in utter confusion then decided to clean the room as quickly as possible and get out, Logan put the automated mop down and began cleaning only to hear a noise from the bathroom.  _ ‘Shit, shit, shit’  _ Logan thought as the noise grew louder and Logan slowly stepped back towards the door but it did not open. 

Logan stood as quietly as he could while he tried to get the door to open “Harlock” Miime moaned out making Logan’s eyes grow wide  _ ‘Open you fucking door’ _ Logan thought as he looked for a code or something he could hack into to get the door open. “Miime” Harlock moaned out as Logan desperately looked for a keypad to hack so he can get out of this predicament. 

“What the fuck type of door is this?” Logan asked himself quietly as Harlock and Miime’s moans grew louder then stopped “Shit” Logan whispered as he heard the shower turn off and looked around for somewhere to hide. Logan spotted Harlock’s desk and quickly made his way to the table and hid underneath the table while adjusting the mop. 

Logan stayed as still and quiet as possible when he heard the shower door open “Perhaps when the bounty hunter joins us we will have more fun in the shower” Harlock said as Logan covered his mouth as he heard footsteps get closer to the desk. “Perhaps, I mean he is rather strong,” Miime said as Logan sat as still as a statue. 

“Maybe he could even take us both with no issues,” Harlock said then picked up Miime and placed her on top of the table where Logan was hiding under “Perhaps,” Miime said as Logan mentally cursed at himself for coming here first. “Another round?” Harlock asked “Of course,” Miime said while Logan kept his mouth covered as he began to hear the same noises again. 

Logan waited a few hours until he saw the lights go off and silence fell over the room in which Logan slid out from under the table and looked towards the bed to see Miime and Harlock fast asleep  _ ‘Now’s my chance’ _ Logan thought as he grabbed the mop and slowly walked towards the door. The door slid open allowing Logan to have a quick exit from the room. 

“Do you think it worked?” Miime asked once Logan was gone “Of course, he had quite an obvious erection,” Harlock said with a smirk as Miime smiled and looked towards the now closed door where Logan left through. Logan walked towards his room attempting to avoid the crew which worked perfectly as he made it to his room without being spotted. 

Logan stared down at his boner and sighed “Cold shower it is” Logan said as he jumped into the shower, Logan was now sitting on his bed in deep thought _ “What did I miss?”  _ Samus said through telepathy.  _ “They’re onto me big time”  _ Logan replied  _ “Should I ask what happened,”  _ Samus said in which Logan explained to Samus what had happened. 

_ “You have to stay away from them for a few days or at least until something happens where I have to save your ass,” _ Samus said making Logan chuckle as he laid down on his bed _ “Man this bed is not as comfortable as mine,”  _ Logan said as he laid on his side.  _ “Of course it’s not,”  _ Samus said as Logan closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Logan woke up the next morning to a knock on his door and yawned as he got up and made his way to the door which opened allowing for Logan to see who was on the other side only to see Harlock and Miime standing on the other side with a tray of food. “Uhh did I miss breakfast?” Logan asked looking between the two who chuckled. 

“Kei said you were out cold,” Harlock said, “She said no one could wake you,” Miime said as Logan rubbed the back of his head “Sorry,” Logan said while Harlock nodded “Perhaps we could come in,” Miime said with a small smile. “Right sorry come in,” Logan said moving out of the way so Harlock and Miime could walk into his room. 

_ “This is more difficult than I thought,”  _ Logan said through the telepathy _ “Why?” _ Samus asked  _ “Because they keep coming to me,”  _ Logan said as he sat on the bed while Harlock placed his breakfast on the table and moved the table closer to him then sat on the empty chair. Miime then sat on Harlock’s lap while Logan ate his breakfast in silence. 

“So is there anything I need to do today Captain?” Logan asked once he finished his breakfast “You seem awfully tired” Miime spoke, making Logan raise his eyebrow “What do you mean?” Logan asked “You have dark circles under your eyes,” Harlock said making Logan nod. “I have not slept well in a while,” Logan said as he got up from the bed. 

“How long is a while?” Harlock asked grabbing Logan’s hand “A few days” Logan lied trying to get out of the predicament he was in “You are a rather horrible liar” Miime spoke as she stood up allowing Harlock to stand as well. “What are you talking about?” Logan said as he looked between the two in confusion.

“That you are a horrible liar,” Harlock said still holding Logan’s hand “I don’t know what you are talking about,” Logan said looking at Harlock who chuckled then pulled Logan to him while Miime stood behind him caging Logan between the two of them. “We know who you are,” Harlock said into Logan’s ear in which Logan held back the urge to shiver.

“Listen I don’t know what the two of you are on about, but you don’t know me,” Logan said as he attempted to get away from the both of them but Harlock only held him closer while Miime pressed her body to him. _ ‘I can’t use my strength then they’ll definitely now it’s me’  _ Logan thought as he looked up to meet Harlock’s eye. 

“Look like I said you don’t know me now please let me go,” Logan said looking at Harlock who chuckled “Use your strength, you were able to carry Miime with ease when she was injured,” Harlock said, making Logan sigh in frustration. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Logan said looking between the two with a raised eyebrow. 

Harlock chuckled and pulled away from Logan while Miime walked back and stood by the bed “Don’t think we won’t be watching you Logan” Harlock said as he walked towards the door then turned to look at Logan. “I have my ways of figuring out who you are,” Harlock said then turned back to the door that slid open and both Harlock and Miime walked out. 

_ “What did I miss this time?” _ Samus asked too which Logan began to explain what happened while cleaning up the table and placing the dishes onto the tray to take back to Mrs.Masu  _ “They’re onto you bit time Logan”  _ Samus said  _ “I know” _ Logan replied grabbing his shirt. Logan put his shirt on along with his boots and gloves then walked out of the room with the tray. 

Logan stopped by the mess hall to drop off the food tray then walked out in time to see Kei walk towards him “I missed the hanger deck last night I’ll clean it right away” Logan said before Kei could speak. “Actually captain told me you missed his room as well,” Kei said making Logan raise an eyebrow “But I cleaned that room,” Logan said confused. 

“Captain likes his room cleaned a specific way, he’s in his room now if you would like to get that one out of the way,” Kei said giving Logan the mop in which Logan nodded and grabbed the mop from Kei and headed towards Harlock’s room. Logan got to the door and knocked on it then waited for an answer hoping there would be none. 

“Come in,” Harlock said through the door in which it slid open as Logan mentally cursed at him while he walked into the room to see Miime laying on a couch and Harlock sitting on his chair “I was told to clean your room,” Logan said putting the mop down. “Perhaps you could sit with us and enjoy a glass of wine,” Harlock said motioning to the empty chair. 

“That’s, very nice captain but I have to clean the hangar deck after cleaning your room so I am afraid I’ll have to pass,” Logan said looking at Harlock “Clean my room?” Harlock asked in which Logan nodded. “Kei told me you said to clean your room,” Logan said as Harlock took a gulp of his wine finishing the drink. 

Harlock then stood up from his chair and walked towards Logan who backed up to the door but once again the door did not open “Sit with us” Harlock said grabbing Logan’s hand and dragging him to the empty chair. Harlock then pushed Logan down to sit on the chair and walked to his chair and grabbed another glass while he opened the bottle of wine. 

Harlock then poured the wine into Logan’s glass then his and handed Logan his glass in which he took it and took a sip of the wine  _ ‘Red Brandy’  _ Logan thought as he looked towards Harlock to see him staring at Logan with what looked like a smirk. “What?” Logan asked looking at Harlock “How’s the wine?” Harlock asked as Miime stared at Logan with a smile. 

“It’s alright, why?” Logan said as he took another sip “That is Miime’s source of food” Harlock said taking a sip of the wine while Logan raised his eyebrow “What’s that suppose to mean?” Logan asked as he took another sip. “You’re tasting Miime’s cum,” Harlock said making Logan choke on the wine as Miime smiled while Harlock smirked. 

“I’m done,” Logan said putting the glass on the table too which Miime frowned “Now look at what you have done,” Harlock said looking towards Miime in which Logan looked towards her to see she was upset. “The bounty hunter would gulp the whole thing,” Harlock said as he took another gulp of the wine while Logan looked back at his glass. 

“I’m not th-” “Don’t play that card with us, Logan,” Harlock said slamming his fist onto the chair while Miime stared at her glass upset “We have been searching for you for a century, and now that we found you, you want to play the  _ ‘I’m not who you say I am’  _ card on us,” Harlock said as a tear fell from his eye. 

Logan closed his eyes and sighed in frustration “Listen don’t you two think that perhaps the  _ Bounty Hunter  _ does not want to show himself because he is trying to protect you” Logan said staring between the two “Protect us?” Harlock asked with the tilt of his head. “I’ve said enough,” Logan said standing up and walking towards the door only to be stopped by a gentle hand. 

Logan turned his head to see Miime standing behind him as she held his arm in a gentle embrace “What do you mean protect us?” Miime asked as Harlock walked up next to her “I can’t tell you” Logan said while Harlock came up next to him and held his other hand. “Please, please tell us,” Harlock said as Logan sighed. 

“I can’t,” Logan said as Harlock intertwined their hands together along with Miime “Stay with us,” Miime said “We can protect you,” Harlock said as Logan sighed and looked at the two in front of him with a frown. “Your weapons can barely do any damage to the space pirates and you want to protect me,” Logan said raising an eyebrow. 

“We’ll figure something out,” Harlock said as he moved closer to Logan as he stayed put “I’m sorry Harlock but you need to stay out of this” Logan said as he stared between the two “I refuse,” Harlock said letting go of Logan’s hand and crossing his arms. Miime held onto Logan’s hand “I’m sorry but I can’t let you get involved” Logan said as he gently pulled his hand away from Miime. 

“It’s too late you already have,” Harlock said as Logan raised an eyebrow then sighed “I’m sorry,” Logan said while he turned around and walked away from them both only for Harlock to grab Logan’s hand. “Where are you going?” Harlock asked “To clean the hangar deck,” Logan said in which Harlock raised an eyebrow “I’ll be back later,” Logan said with a smile. 


	5. Chapter 5

Logan was now in the hangar deck with Harlock and Miime as he cleaned the floor while they watched _“I can’t believe this shit”_ Logan said _“Hey you told them, now you deal with the aftermath”_ Samus said as he finished cleaning the deck. Logan then turned to face both of them to see Harlock covering the front of himself with his cape. 

“What’s wrong Harlock?” Logan said in a teasing voice “Nothing” Harlock said quickly as Miime shifted from side to “Need me to take care of that?” Logan whispered into Harlock’s ear causing a shiver to run down Harlock’s body. Logan then walked away from both of them who quickly followed him as he put away the mop then turned to Harlock. 

“Think you can make it to the room or do you need me to take you right here,” Logan said with a smirk as Harlock groaned “I’ll make it,” Harlock said as they made their way towards Harlock and Miime’s room while Harlock grabbed Logan’s arm and Miime grabbed the other. Logan let Harlock and Miime go in first then himself as the door slid closed. 

Logan held Harlock’s hand in which Harlock intertwined them together as Logan rammed into Harlock’s prostate while Harlock moaned out Logan’s name as Miime sat on the bed naked waiting for her turn while she held Logan’s arm. “Logan,” Harlock said, gripping the bedsheets as he released onto Logan’s and his stomach, and Logan released into him earning a moan. 

Logan then pulled out of Harlock as he flipped onto his side to watch Logan and Miime as he fought back the sleep while Logan worked on Miime until she was ready then he entered her and began ramming into Miime. Miime wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as Logan adjusted to a new angle that had Miime screaming his name. 

Harlock watched as Miime screamed out Logan’s name while Logan pounded into Miime in which Harlock grabbed his dick and moved his hand to the rhythm as he moaned out Logan’s name as he quickened his movements. Miime ran her nails through Logan’s back as she came and Logan followed soon after along with Harlock. 

Logan then pulled out of Miime and laid beside Miime while Harlock laid on the other side of Miime grabbing Logan’s hand as Miime curled up in between the two boys and fell asleep with Harlock following soon after leaving Logan awake. Logan looked towards the two and gave a small smile then gently removed Harlock’s hand from his along with Miime’s hands. 

Logan got up from the bed and gave the two a kiss on the forehead then got dressed and walked towards Harlock’s desk and rummaged through the desk until he found a piece of paper and a pen. Logan stared at the paper then back up at his two lovers who were asleep on the bed and sighed as he closed his eyes.

_Dear, Harlock, and Miime_

_I apologize for leaving but I can not put you two in harm’s way, I love you both too much to see you get hurt because of me, I hope you understand and stay away from me until I know I have completed my mission. I love you both and we will see each other again after my mission is complete._

_Sincerely, Logan_

Logan walked towards the bed and placed the letter on his side of the bed then walked out of the room and towards the loading dock _“Samus”_ Logan called _“I am already here”_ Samus said as Logan entered the loading dock to see his ship. Logan got onto the elevator that took him up into the ship and the loading dock opened allowing Samus to fly off into the distance. 

_“Are you certain this was the right way to handle this?”_ Samus asked “It was the only way,” Logan said as he stood up and walked towards his room as a sign saying to drop the conversation. Logan stood under the shower as the hot water sprayed on his back as he kept his eyes closed and let a tear fall from his eyes. 

Harlock woke up a few hours later on Miime’s chest while her hand was on his back in which he groaned and moved his hand towards Logan’s side only to feel the cold spots on the bed making him open his eye. Harlock immediately jolted up when he saw Logan was not on the bed waking Miime in the process who looked towards Logan’s side to see he was gone. 

Miime grabbed the letter that was on his side of the bed and read it out loud to Harlock who balled his fist “He left us again” Miime said as tears fell from her eyes “I don’t give a damn if he told us to stay away I’m looking for him” Harlock said getting up from the bed. Harlock immediately got dressed as Miime stood up from the bed and got dressed as well. 

They then made their way towards the bridge and told Yattaran to get a fix on Logan’s coordinates while he sat on his throne and looked out the window as Miime stood next to him and watched Yattaran work on finding Logan. “I’ve got something, it’s faint but it’s their” Yattaran said “Prepare for IN-Skip,” Harlock said standing up and walking to the helm. 

Logan sat on the chair as he finished his glass of wine when Samus told him about a distress signal near Planet Tallon IV “Go their immediately” Logan said putting away the bottle of wine and the glass. Once they arrived at the distress signal they looked at the ship _“That thing looks like it’s been here a while”_ Samus said as Logan got up and activated his suit. 

Logan then stood on the circle just as Samus got a fix on another ship’s signal _“There’s another ship here”_ Samus said, “What type of ship?” Logan asked _“Deathshadow class, grade 4,”_ Samus said “Harlock,” Logan said as he stepped on the circle. Logan was lifted onto the top of the ship and turned his head slightly to see the Arcadia in the distance. 

_“They are attempting to hack the communication server,”_ Samus said “Just accept the communication,” Logan said as he jumped up into the air and began spinning until he landed on the ship with his cannon at the ready. _“Communication has been accepted,”_ Samus said as Logan walked towards the force field that was used to block off unwanted visitors. 

“Logan,” Harlock said through the commlink, “I told you to stay away,” Logan said as he shot the blue dots on either side of the force field deactivating it and continued walking forward “Do you think I would actually obey,” Harlock said as Logan rolled his eyes. “Apparently not,” Logan said as he looked at the door then at a panel. 

_“Hack the panel it will activate it,”_ Samus said in which Logan obeyed and hacked the panel then looked towards the force field to see the blue lights on the side activate in which Logan quickly shot them allowing him to move forward. “If there is anything you need please let us know,” Harlock said through the commlink. 

“I need you to leave and stay away until I know it’s safe for you to be around me,” Logan said as he proceeded through the ship “No,” Harlock said leaving no room for argument in which Logan sighed. Logan walked through the ship while on occasion shooting pirates until he made it to the central computer.

Logan looked around until he heard something walking and looked up to see the parasite queen climbing down into the central computer and held onto the side of the computer while she roared. “Shit” Logan said as he dodged the oncoming blast “Samus, tell me it’s weakness,” Logan said as he scanned the queen while dodging its attacks. 

_“The mouth,”_ Samus said as Logan ignored Harlock’s demands of telling him who Samus was while Logan shot the queen until she fell and caused an explosion _‘Evacuate Immediately’_ the computer said in which Logan ran out of the central computer. Logan ran through the ship until he got to a spot with water and felt as though someone was watching him and he looked around. 

Logan looked up to see Meta Ridley staring down at him then he roared and flew off “Fucking bastard” Logan said as he used the grapple beam to get to the other side and continued his trek to the exit. Logan scanned a panel that was on the side of the elevator to activate the elevator when he heard electricity from behind him and turned around. 

Logan was thrown back into the elevator from the blast as his suit malfunctioned _‘Varia suit malfunction, Morph ball malfunction, Missile malfunction, Grapple beam malfunction, Charge beam malfunction’_ the suit read as Logan stood up just as the elevator stopped. Logan ran out of the Orpheon and looked up to see Meta Ridley flying towards Tallon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Logan ran to the edge and jumped landing on his ship “Go after him Samus” Logan said in which Samus obeyed and flew after Ridley until his ship began to malfunction “What the fuck” Logan said as he saw electricity go through the panels frying them one by one.  _ “They shot me,”  _ Samus said as Logan looked towards the Arcadia to see the loading dock open. 

“Get to the loading dock,” Logan said in which Samus flew to the loading dock before completely malfunctioning and landing roughly on the loading dock making Logan fall to the floor with a thud. “Damn,” Logan said as he got up and walked towards the controls and manually brought the elevator down so he could get off the ship. 

Logan jumped down from the ship and looked towards Miime and Harlock to see Miime with a frown while Harlock had his arms crossed “Just what the fuck is wrong with you” Logan said “Who’s Samus” Harlock demanded as the crew stood behind him with a scowl. “The ship,” Logan said holding his hands out to the ship as he gave them a look. 

“So you mean to tell me you can communicate with the ship and it can communicate with you?” Harlock asked “YES” Logan yelled making Miime jump as the crew stared at Logan shocked that he yelled at the captain. “I-I’m sorry,” Harlock said as he rubbed his shoulder while Miime hugged him and Logan sighed. 

Logan ran a hand through his face clearly finished with Harlock and looked at the crew then turned around and walked to the elevator climbing onto it then activated his suit and typed a few things onto his cannon making the elevator go up as he ignored everyone. Logan ran a hand through his sweaty forehead as he took out all the fried components. 

“Logan” Harlock called out in which Logan glared at the fried components “What?” Logan said harshly “I brought you dinner,” Harlock said in which Logan sighed as his stomach growled “Give me a second” Logan said as he got up and walked to his room. Logan grabbed a box and put all the fried components into the box in hopes that they had what he needed. 

Logan then walked towards the elevator and put the box on the floor under him then activated his suit and typed a few things onto it making the elevator go down as he deactivated the suit and saw Harlock standing by the ship with a tray of food. “I wanted to apologize to you for what I did,” Harlock said holding out the tray of food in which Logan raised an eyebrow. 

“You think food is going to make me accept your apology?” Logan asked “No but it’s a start,” Harlock said as he looked at the box under him “Are those the components that are fried?” Harlock asked “Yes hopefully you have extra’s,” Logan said grabbing the box and walking towards them as the elevator door closed with a loud bang making Miime jump slightly. 

Logan chuckled at her and looked at Harlock “Go to the room” Logan ordered making Harlock nod his head as he turned and walked away leaving Miime with Logan in which he motioned for her to follow him and she obeyed. “Yattaran do you have any similar parts to these” Logan asked putting the box down on the table in front of Yattaran who began looking through the box. 

“I’m afraid we don’t have any parts like these” Yattaran said in which Logan sighed in frustration while Miime placed a hand on his shoulder, “Thanks Yattaran,” Logan said as he grabbed the box. “No problem, sorry I couldn’t help,” Yattaran said in which Logan nodded and walked out of the room and towards Harlock and Miime’s room. 

Logan walked into the room to see Harlock sitting at his chair with the table already prepared and three glasses of wine, making Logan’s stomach growl to which Miime and Harlock stared at Logan “Haven’t eaten in a few hours” Logan said putting the box off to the side. Miime then grabbed his hand and guided him to the table in which Logan sat down and began eating. 

Harlock then stood up and picked up the table as Miime walked to the bathroom to start the shower while Logan went to his ship to get some clothes then walked back to the room only to see Harlock and Miime naked making him smirk. “Is this part of the apology?” Logan asked in which Harlock and Miime nodded their heads. 

“In the shower, now,” Logan said too which Harlock and Miime both made their way to the shower quickly while Logan took off his sweat-filled clothes and put them aside so he can wash them later as he made his way into the shower. Logan stood aside as he watched Harlock pound into Miime while Logan denied his orgasm but allowed Miime hers. 

“Logan please,” Harlock said as Miime released but Logan ordered Harlock not to release “Put her down slowly,” Logan said in which Harlock obeyed as he pulled out of Miime and put her down slowly. “Good, Miime come here,” Logan said in which Miime obeyed and walked to Logan leaving Harlock alone as he watched them both with a pleading eye. 

Logan then walked over to Harlock who whimpered as Logan picked him up with ease and placed him on the wall then entered him and began to pound into Harlock as he motioned for Miime to walk to them in which she obeyed. “You may touch,” Logan said in which Miime began to run her hands through Logan’s body. 

Harlock placed his hands on the wall for support as he watched Miime touch Logan, while Logan pulled Miime in for a kiss “Logan, let me touch you” Harlock pleaded in which Logan pulled away from the kiss as Miime continued to run her hands along Logan’s body. “No,” Logan said making Harlock whimper. 

Harlock watched the both of them and groaned as he moved his hand forward but quickly put it back on the wall when Logan gave him a look “Please, please Logan” Harlock begged as Logan released then looked at Harlock who bit down on his lip. Logan chuckled at the sight as Harlock whimpered again “Come” Logan ordered in which Harlock released. 

Logan and the other two were now laying in bed wrapped up in each other while Harlock ran a hand through Logan’s hair and Logan ran a hand through Miime’s hair as Miime held onto the two men’s arms and laid her head against Logan’s chest. Harlock ran his hand through Miime’s back while Logan had his other hand under the pillow. 

“Let’s get some rest,” Logan said in which Harlock hummed in approval as his eye closed and Logan smiled then kissed both of their foreheads and laid his head on the pillow slowly falling asleep as the lights shut off. Logan woke up the next morning and saw Harlock and Miime still asleep in which he attempted to get up only for Miime to push him back down. 

Miime opened her eyes to look at Logan who smiled at her and kissed her lips in which she returned the kiss as they heard a groan and pulled away to see Harlock open his eye and looked at the two of them who moved towards Harlock and each gave him a kiss. Harlock smiled and returned the kiss then Logan stood up as Miime and Harlock watched his every move. 

Logan sat at the edge of the bed and lowered his head while his hands were in front of him as he thought of where to get some parts for his ship so he can get it started and head to Tallon to finish what he started. Logan felt two pairs of hands on either side of him and turned to see Harlock and Miime giving him worried looks in which he smiled and moved towards them pushing them both down as he climbed onto Miime who smiled up at him while Harlock positioned himself behind him and they all enjoyed their morning. 


	7. Chapter 7

Logan was now looking at the box of components while Harlock sat on the other side of the table watching Logan who took out each component and looked through them as Miime returned with Logan’s and Harlock’s clothes that were washed and neatly folded. “Thanks, Miime” Logan said as Miime placed his clothes on the chair behind him and nodded. 

“Damn it,” Logan said slamming one of the parts onto the table making Harlock jump and look towards him while Miime gave him a worried frown “Logan..” Harlock started but didn’t finish as he stared at the mess of fried parts. “What is it Harlock?” Logan said in which Harlock looked at Logan and bit his lip thinking of what he was going to tell his lover. 

_ “Tell him that the main component usually has a small chip in it and if he takes it out and replaces it with a new chip then perhaps the ship will turn on,”  _ Tochiro said in which Harlock gave a hum in reply.“Usually, there is a small chip in the main component if we take it out and replace it with a new chip maybe the ship will turn on,” Harlock said looking at his lover. 

“And Samus can repair the rest of the components,” Logan said then looked at Harlock “You’re a genius,” Logan said in which Harlock looked down at his glass with a frown “No I’m not, Tochiro told me to tell you that,” Harlock said making Logan smile. “Your still a genius Harlock,” Logan said making Harlock look at him with a frown. 

“Your genius?” Harlock asked “My genius and my captain,” Logan said making Harlock blush and look down “Do not look away from me,” Logan said in an authoritative voice sending a shiver through Harlock as he looked back up at Logan who smiled. Logan then began to rummage through the parts until he found the main component and popped it open. 

Logan then took out the small chip while Harlock got dressed and left the room towards the bridge to keep an eye out on any unwanted visitors while Logan got dressed and placed all the components into the box. Logan then made his way towards Yattaran’s workspace with Miime in tow “Shouldn’t you be with Harlock?” Logan asked, looking at Miime who frowned. 

“Do you not like my presence?” Miime asked “Of course I do darling,” Logan said as he walked into the bridge and saw Harlock already holding the chip in his gloved hands making Logan chuckle. Logan grabbed the chip and made his way towards his ship with Harlock and Miime in tow, Logan put the box down once he was at his ship and activated his suit. 

Miime watched Logan type something on the cannon and smiled remembering how he saved her life all those years ago just as the elevator came down and Harlock immediately grabbed the box in which Logan looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Harlock and Miime didn’t notice his facial expression when Miime bit her lip and walked towards Logan as Harlock watched. 

Logan caught onto what Miime was doing and immediately grabbed her lifting her up the way he did all those years ago making Miime chuckle as Harlock smiled then yelped in surprise when he felt Logan pick him up with his other hand that had the cannon attached. Harlock wrapped one of his arms around his neck while holding onto the box. 

Logan carried both of them to the elevator and stood at the center of the elevator that took them up to his ship and put Harlock down first then Miime and deactivated his suit and grabbed the box from a still stunned Harlock. Miime watched as Logan put all the components back into their places then put the new chip in the main component and slid it into place. 

Logan then stood up and watched as his ship rebooted “Samus?” Logan asked as Miime wrapped her arms around Logan and put her head on his shoulder as Harlock came up from behind them and did the same.  _ “The next time they shoot me I will make them regret-” _ Samus stopped mid-sentence when she saw the three lovers holding each other. 

_ “Aww my wittle brother is all grown up,”  _ Samus said making Logan scowl “I liked you better when you were completely fried,” Logan said making Samus scoff as Harlock and Miime raised an eyebrow.  _ “Asshole” _ Samus said “Ouch, you wound me,” Logan said placing his hand on his heart while Harlock and Miime stared at the interaction completely dumbfounded. 

_ “Your so childish,”  _ Samus said making Logan laugh “Glad to have you back Samus,” Logan said _ “Glad to be back,”  _ Samus said “I’m afraid some of the components are fried though, do you think you can handle fixing them,” Logan said with a worried expression.  _ “Yeah, it will take me a few days though,”  _ Samus said, “How long, is a few days?” Logan asked crossing his arms. 

_ “Four to five days, given no complications,”  _ Samus said making Logan nod “If there were any complications?” Logan asked  _ “Six to eight days max,”  _ Samus said making Logan nod his head. “Don’t overdo yourself please, though the quicker you fix them the better” Logan said with a smile _ “How endearing of you,”  _ Samus said while Logan chuckled. 

Logan then looked at his two lovers who were completely lost making Logan raise his eyebrow  _ “They can not understand me only you can” _ Samus said “Right I forgot” Logan said  _ “Idiot”  _ Samus said making Logan roll his eyes. Miime looked towards the mist of blue smoke and raised an eyebrow along with Harlock “Phazon” Logan answered their silent question. 

“How?” Miime asked in which Logan pointed to himself “You have Phazon inside you?” Miime asked “How do you think I have been able to live 100 years,” Logan said while Harlock and Miime nodded in understanding. Logan then showed Harlock and Miime around while Samus was busy repairing the fried components so they can complete the mission. 

Miime then turned to look at Logan as he showed them his room “I remember when you brought me in here” Miime said “Yeah, you were injured badly, though not life-threatening” Logan said making Miime smile and hugged him. “My hero,” Miime said in which Logan chuckled and returned the hug as Harlock watched the interaction and smiled. 

“I know this has nothing to do with your ship but I remember when you saved Tochiro and me from those alien space pirates,” Harlock said as Miime grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to them as Logan smiled. “I remember the part where you kissed my suit and ran off with a red face like a teenage girl,” Logan said making Harlock laugh. 

“It was the first time I ever felt so strongly towards someone,” Harlock said “Like you’ve known them for years but you only just met them five minutes ago,” Logan said in which Harlock nodded. “I was scared you were going to reject me so I ran away,” Harlock said making Logan frown “I’d never reject you Harlock,” Logan said to which Harlock looked at him with a smile. 

Miime then kissed Logan’s lips in which he immediately returned the kiss and pulled away only for Harlock to capture his lips in another kiss as the door closed behind them gaining Miime and Harlock’s attention. “Samus,” Logan said in which they both nodded “I remember when I asked Miime if we could share you,” Harlock said as Miime smiled. 

“I’m pretty sure you would have laughed at the face I made,” Logan said, “Will you show us?” Miime asked in which Logan shrugged “Sure, why not” Logan said then made the face in which Harlock and Miime laughed. Miime then led Logan to the bed and pushed him down “You’ve saved us both” Miime said as Harlock took his cape and gloves off and put them on his table and chair. 

“And you’ve pleased us both in more ways than one,” Harlock said as he removed his boots along with Logan’s and Miime’s heels while Miime pushed him further towards the pillows “Now it is our turn to please you,” Miime said as Harlock crawled into bed. Logan then made a small gesture with his finger signaling for Samus that she needed to leave and locked the door for them as she continued fixing the fried components. 


	8. Chapter 8

Logan woke up the next morning to Harlock and Miime kissing his face as their hands roamed his body “How was your rest?” Miime asked “Amazing,” Logan said as he pulled Miime down and kissed her then did the same to Harlock. “Are you able to walk?” Harlock asked in which Logan got up and stretched “I’ll be fine” Logan said with a smile. 

Harlock and Miime then stood up and got dressed while Logan did the same “Join us for breakfast” Miime said grabbing Logan’s hand as Harlock looked at the door and scratched the back of his head. “If he gets us out of here,” Harlock said as they both made their way to the door and Logan chuckled then knocked on the metal twice. 

The door then unlocked and slid open as Harlock stared at him with a raised eyebrow “For precautionary measures in case we ever have someone board the ship and I’m asleep” Logan said making Harlock and Miime nod then they all left the ship and towards the mess hall. Logan and Miime sat at a table far from the crew while Harlock had gone to get their breakfast then they made their way to the captain’s cabin to eat. 

Logan was now on his ship drinking wine while making small talk with Samus as she repaired the fried components  _ “So how’s life with your two lovers?”  _ Samus asked “Incredible” Logan said as he looked at his drink and swirled the glass watching the liquid swirl around.  _ “Have you told them what your plan is?” _ Samus asked “No,” Logan said as he finished the wine. 

_ “I believe you should tell them in case the mission goes South,” _ Samus said “I can’t,” Logan said,  _ “You can’t or you’re afraid to tell them?”  _ Samus asked “I can’t if they find out then they might not let me finish the mission” Logan said as he poured himself more wine. _ “So you would rather leave without saying goodbye,”  _ Samus said “Where’s the  _ good  _ in goodbye,” Logan said taking a sip of his wine. 

Samus hummed at the reply as she continued working while the ship fell into silence once more _“Someone once told me_ **_Goodbye’s are not forever, not the end; it simply means I’ll miss you until we meet again_** _”_ Samus said as Logan took another sip of his wine. “One of the elders once told me **_Goodbye may seem forever. Farewell is like the end. But in my heart is the memory and there you will always be_** ” Logan said _“The elders were very wise and believe it or not they went through a lot more than any other Chozo has ever gone through”_ Samus said as Logan swirled the glass as he watched the liquid. 

“Perhaps I should say Goodbye at least,” Logan said in which Samus hummed again and the ship fell into a comfortable silence while Logan held back his tears _ ‘If this mission were to go South I want to know that I at least said goodbye to them’  _ Logan said still staring at his glass. Logan then heard the elevator coming up and wiped his face from the stray tears. 

“There you are,” Miime said as she walked up to him and Logan smiled “Is something wrong?” Miime asked “No why,” Logan asked “You seem a bit under the weather,” Miime said as Logan chuckled. “I just missed you and Harlock,” Logan said as he put his glass on the table and motioned for Miime to sit on his lap in which she did so then looked at him with a smile. 

“Why did you not come and find us then,” Miime asked as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes as Logan stared down at her with a frown “Logan,” Miime said “Hmm,” Logan said as he put his head on Miime’s “Do you want children?” Miime asked surprising Logan. “Uhh..yeah I would why?” Logan asked “Great,” Miime said and in the next second, she was sitting on Logan’s lap undoing his pant zipper. 

“Whoa, hold on,” Logan said grabbing Miime’s hand “Harlock and I already spoke about this and he also wants children,” Miime said “Alright but wouldn’t that mean you would have to carry his child first,” Logan said in which Miime chuckled and if Samus could she would have facepalmed. 

“I can merge DNA’s together” Miime said in which Logan tilted his head still confused in which Miime went into an in-depth explanation of how her reproduction system works while Logan nodded. “Well let’s get this done,” Miime said as she finished unzipping his pants “Here,” Logan said while Samus moved to a different room.

“Why not?” Miime said as she pulled her pants down “Harlock and I have done this before” Miime said as she moved down on Logan’s dick while he gripped the armrest of his chair  _ ‘Holy shit’ _ Logan thought as he watched Miime move down on him with ease. Logan then grabbed Miime’s waist as she moved herself up then back down as Logan moved up meeting her thrust until they found a rhythm. 

Miime grabbed the back of Logan’s chair as she increased in speed “Easy, Miime” Logan said “Logan” Miime moaned out as she gripped the back of the chair “Miime, take it easy” Logan said but Miime ignored him as she went faster. _ ‘Fuck’ _ Logan thought as he held onto Miime with an iron grip but made sure not to harm her as he groaned out in pleasure. 

“Logan I-” “I know,” Logan said and with one final thrust Miime went over the edge and came all over Logan “Fuck” Logan said as he pulled Miime down and released inside her then Miime collapsed onto Logan “Next time listen to me,” Logan said as he held Miime close. Miime chuckled and lifted herself off of him then pulled her pants up as Logan zipped up his pants. 

“You should go wash up and get some rest,” Logan said, “Can I use your shower?” Miime asked “Yeah but what about your clothes,” Logan said “I’ll use yours,” Miime said as she walked towards Logan’s room with Logan in tow. Logan grabbed Miime some clothes and gave it to her then went back to sit on his chair as Samus continued the repairs. 

_ “Well that was a rather unexpected interruption to our conversation,”  _ Samus said making Logan chuckle as he gulped down his wine and put the bottle away in time to hear Miime walk out of the shower. Logan then got up and walked towards his room to see Miime laying down on the bed “Join me,” Miime said patting the side next to her in which Logan took his boots off and laid down next to Miime just as they heard footsteps approaching and Harlock appeared. 

Harlock took his boots, cape, and gloves off then moved into bed as Miime scooted closer to Logan then threw her legs onto Harlock as Harlock threw one hand over Miime and the other went towards Logan’s hand in which they intertwined their hands together and stayed in complete silence for a little while until they all fell asleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Miime walked towards Logan’s ship with a smile on her face as she placed her hand on her stomach while she thought back to this morning

**_Flashback_ **

**_“Harlock” Miime all but jumped on him scaring the crap out of Harlock as he grabbed the gun that was under his pillow. Harlock then pointed the gun towards the door making Miime chuckle. “There is no intruder,” Miime said making Harlock relax then looked at Miime with a questioning look in which Miime grab his hand and placed it on her stomach._ **

**_“You are pregnant,” Harlock said happily in which Miime nodded “It took me a little bit but I was able to create two children,” Miime said “Girls I presume,” Harlock said “Nope,” Miime said in which Harlock raised an eyebrow. “A girl and a boy” Miime replied making Harlock’s eye widen “How I thought-” “Since it is Logan’s and yours DNA I was able to create a boy,” Miime said making Harlock smile._ **

**_End of Flashback_ **

Miime stepped onto the elevator that led into Logan’s ship and looked towards his chair to see Logan sitting on the chair with his head leaning back, eyes closed, and legs crossed over on the small table. Miime smiled and walked up to Logan and ran her fingers through his hair to wake him up “Hmm” Logan groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at Miime then smiled. 

“Sorry I didn’t make it to bed last night,” Logan said “It is alright though I wish you would have slept with us,” Miime said, “Why is Harlock angry or something?” Logan asked making Miime chuckle. “No, but something amazing happened,” Miime said making Logan raise his eyebrow in confusion while he took his feet off the table and Miime sat on his lap looking into his eyes. 

“Miime” Logan said in a tone that told her it was too early but Miime simply grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach making Logan raise an eyebrow until he understood and he smiled “You are pregnant,” Logan said making Miime nod her head. Logan smiled and leaned forward giving Miime a kiss just as Harlock appeared with food and smiled at his lovers. 

“I brought breakfast,” Harlock said then a table and chair appeared by Logan and Miime in which Miime got off of Logan and sat on a chair while Harlock distributed the food and placed the wine for Miime by her as he sat down. “Fuck I forgot to bring a cup,” Harlock said as he rubbed the back of his head in which Logan grabbed a clean glass cup from his mini cabinet. 

“Thank you,” Miime said in which Logan nodded and they all began to have their breakfast in comforting silence, _“Are you unhappy that she is carrying your children?”_ Samus asked once Miime and Harlock left “No, I am unhappy that I may possibly miss out on seeing my children grow up,” Logan said while Samus finished repairing the remaining components. 

Logan sighed as he leaned forward and looked at his hands while he let the tears fall from his eyes _“_ **_Sometimes the right path is not the easiest one_ ** _”_ Samus said making Logan smile remembering the elder that saved him always told him the same quote. _“If you are not doing this for yourself then do it for your children,”_ Samus said as Logan hummed “At least I know they’ll be safe from Ridley,” Logan said as he looked towards the monitors. 

_“Well the final components have been repaired,”_ Samus said as Logan nodded then got up and walked towards the elevator “I suppose being with them for one more day won’t hurt,” Logan said while Samus chuckled. _“What about the flower?”_ Samus said in which Logan clicked his tongue and walked to his room. 

Logan sat on his table with a piece of paper in front of him and a pen as he wrote down what he wanted to say then stuck the paper in the container where the flower is at and put it where no one would notice it until he left it on Harlock’s table tonight. Logan was now in Harlock’s room with Miime and Harlock as they conversed. 

“So how are the repairs?” Harlock asked “Actually Samus is done with repairs,” Logan said in which Miime lowered her glass slowly “So does that mean…” Miime trailed off as Harlock frowned. “Yes I’ll be leaving early tomorrow, you may not see me when you wake up,” Logan said as Miime whimpered and Harlock let a tear fall from his eye. 

Logan frowned at this and stood up making Miime and Harlock both look at him as he walked towards Harlock and wiped the tear from his eye and kissed him then walked to Miime and placed a hand on her stomach. “ **_Sometimes, the smallest things take up the most room in your heart_ **,” Logan said as Harlock and Miime looked at each other then at Logan with confused looks.

“What are you saying, Logan?” Harlock asked “If something happens to me I want you to know that all though I am not here physically I will be in here,” Logan said as he placed a hand to his heart. “Logan don’t say that,” Miime said moving forward to hug Logan as Harlock stood up and walked towards the both of them and hugged them careful not to hurt Miime. 

“If something happens, promise me you will remember me,” Logan said “Nothing will happen to you,” Harlock said as he let the tears fall freely “Promise me” Logan’s voice cracked and Harlock held him tighter. “We promise,” Miime said “We will tell the children stories on how you protected all of us when they were in the womb,” Harlock said voice cracking. 

_‘This is the hardest goodbye I have ever had to make’_ Logan thought as he held them both for what could possibly be the last time he will ever feel there embrace ever again “We love you Logan” Miime said as they stayed how they were for a while then pulled away. Logan spent the rest of the day with Miime and Harlock until nightfall in which he was about to leave when Miime asked him to stay with them until they fell asleep and he accepted. 

Logan ran a hand through Miime’s hair as he held onto Harlock’s hand that was intertwined with his as he hummed a tune he remembered the elders would hum to him when he could not fall asleep. “Goodbye Logan I love you,” Miime said as she fell asleep “Goodbye love,” Harlock said as he followed Miime in sleep soon after leaving Logan awake. 

Logan stood up from the bed and walked towards the table and took out the container and placed it onto the table then walked towards the door and took one last look at his lover’s and smiled then walked out the room. Logan walked towards his ship in silence as he let the tears fall one last time _“Did you say goodbye”_ Samus asked once he boarded his ship. 

“That was the hardest goodbye I have ever had to make,” Logan said as he sat down at his chair _“Well it is like I said_ **_Goodbye doesn’t mean the end, it does not say forever. It just means that we will soon meet again_ ** _”_ Samus said in which Logan nodded and put his feet on the table and laid his head back onto the chair and fell asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Harlock and Miime both woke up the next morning and looked at the empty spot where Logan was at last night and they both held each other as they began to cry again, Harlock put his cape on then put his belt buckles where his saber and gun were being held. “Harlock take a look at this” Miime called in which Harlock turned around to see Miime holding a canister. 

Harlock walked up to Miime and grabbed the canister then pressed a button and saw the canister open and what he saw inside made him let a single tear fall from his eye as he pulled out the white flower. Miime stared at the white flower as Harlock handed it to her and she took it with gentle hands then saw Harlock pull out a piece of paper that was addressed to them. 

_ Dear Harlock and Miime  _

_ I have been to Earth the planet is healing and as proof, I give you this flower, Harlock please forgive yourself for your mistakes everyone makes mistakes and you are no different it is what makes you human. One of the elders that raised me on Tallon once said  _ **_The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all_ ** _ Harlock that flower is proof that all though the Earth may look destroyed on the outside it is still beautiful in the inside just like you and Miime are too me, I love you both with all my heart.  _

_ Sincerely Logan  _

Harlock wiped the tear from his eye as he finished the letter and put it down then looked at the flower and smiled  _ “Love has no bounds Harlock”  _ Tochiro said as Harlock grabbed the flower from Miime and walked towards the broken glass that held soil. Harlock then put the flower in the glass and smiled at the flower then turned and walked towards the bridge with Miime in tow. 

Logan walked through the Phendrana drifts as he sighed  _ “What is it”  _ Samus said “I can’t find-” Logan stopped mid-sentence when he saw Ridley’s shadow flyover in which he looked up in time to see him flying away. “Damn him,” Logan said then continued his walk through the drifts _ “Logan there is an incoming call from Arcadia,”  _ Samus said “Accept it,” Logan said as he continued his mission. 

“Thank you” was the first thing Harlock said when he answered “For?” Logan asked “The flower,” Harlock said making Logan smile, “Your welcome” Logan said as he shot some iceberg looking monsters. “How far into Tallon are you,” Harlock asked “The drifts” Logan replied as he continued his trek. 

“Well stay safe,” Harlock said “I’ll try” Logan replied then the line went dead when he entered a cave, Logan walked through the cave until he ended up at the elevator that took him down to the Magmoor caverns and made his way through the cavern until he made it to an elevator that led him back to where he started. 

Logan then climbed up boulders until he made it to a locked door and broke the door using a missile to break the lock then walked through the new pathway that led to a different part of the canyon cavern. Logan walked through the cavern until he made it to the exit and saw his ship and made his way to the ship. 

“Any activity?” Logan asked,  _ “No can’t seem to find any odd activity once I do I’ll be sure to let you know?”  _ Samus said in which Logan nodded and continued his tread of Tallon and found a new path in which he began to make his way through the path. Logan then went through a couple more doors until he found a new piece for the suit and walked towards the piece. 

Logan then felt his suit absorb the piece and jumped up high doing a flip then landed back on the floor as his suit glowed where his feet were then stopped  _ ‘Space jump boots acquired’ _ the computer said in which Logan smiled. Logan then walked out of the spot he was in and saw his ship and smirked then jumped down onto his ship scaring Samus.

_ “What the fuck?” _ Samus said as Logan laughed “I got the space boots” Logan said as he jumped up and spun then landed on the ground  _ “Good to hear” _ Samus said making Logan chuckle. _ “So where are you heading to next”  _ Samus said “I might go back to the Magmoor caves I think I missed something over their” Logan said  _ “Alright I’ll keep an eye on any odd activity,”  _ Samus said in which Logan nodded. 

Logan trekked through the Magmoor caverns and did a few things until he found a new path and took it leading him to a room with some weird object floating in which Logan walked up to him and took the object. _ ‘Chozo Artifact acquired’  _ the computer said _ ‘This is the artifact of Strength, the second of twelve’  _ the computer read making Logan smile. 

Logan then made his way towards the elevator and took it up to Phendrana Drifts and made his way through the drifts and climbed up a few plates until he made it to some sort of ruin and walked into the ruin. Logan made his way through the ruin until he came across another upgrade for his suit. 

Logan then walked up to the part but stopped when he saw the part go down then turn when he heard a noise come from behind him “Shit” Logan said as he saw the ice creatures and began fighting them killing them one by one until he finished off the last one. Logan then heard loud footsteps coming towards him and saw part of the wall break down and a large dinosaur-like monster come forward. 

Logan shifted into morph ball form and began going under the monster and dropping bombs until he finally killed the monster  _ “You alright” _ Samus said “Yeah just an ice monster, it got melted” Logan said making Samus chuckle. Logan then heard something move behind him and turned to see the part was floating where it was at in which Logan walked forward. 

Logan then watched as his cannon light up and changed forms and he swung the cannon up then dropped it back down to his side  _ ‘Wave beam acquired’  _ the computer said as Logan walked out of where he was at and began walking around the drifts. Logan came upon a spot where an iceberg was hanging from its side in which he used a missile to shoot it down. 

Logan made his way through the new path he made until he came upon a different colored door and switched his beam to wave beam and shot the door making it open and continued walking as he shot a few creatures. Logan then began to go through a mini-trial and was able to reach where he needed to get too and jumped to the other side of the different colored door. 

“Samus I’m in some time of a room of sorts,” Logan said _ “Keeping going you might run into a few space pirates on the way but I am sure you can handle them,” _ Samus said “You got it,” Logan said just as he heard footsteps running towards him and the door behind him locked. Logan quickly took care of the space pirates as he made his way through the lab. 

Logan then scanned a panel after he finished off the last space pirate and jumped up towards a small circle on the wall in which he turned into morph ball form and used the bomb to jump to the circle then activate the device. Logan then saw some machines began to move and another circle lit up in which he made his way towards the new circle and did the same activating the device that was sitting on the floor. 

Logan then worked his way through the small circles on the floor bringing down the panels one by one until the device activated and showed a hologram of Tallon as Logan looked at it then made his way up to see another part to his suit in which he jumped towards the part and saw it began absorbed into the suit ‘Super Missile acquired’ the computer said while Logan balled his fist in excitement. 


	11. Chapter 11

_“You have collected nearly all of the Chozo artifacts,”_ Samus said “Yea I only need one more, then we figure out what they do,” Logan said as he walked through the Phendrana drifts and made his way through the path he had taken two days prior. Logan shot at the monsters as he went through the path and used his morph ball to get through places he could not get to _“Logan where are you?”_ Samus asked, “Just got to Phendrana’s edge why?” Logan asked as he finished shooting the last alien pirate. 

_“I found the last artifact I’ll send you the coordinates,”_ Samus said “Alright,” Logan said just as he got the coordinates and he began making his way towards the coordinates while using his grapple beam to get to places he could not jump to as he used his x-ray visor to see where the hidden door was located. 

Once he found the hidden door Logan turned to morph ball form and used the explosion to open the path to the door then he shot the door using the corresponding beam “Finally” Logan said as he saw the artifact and walked up to it to absorb the last piece. ‘ _Chozo Artifact acquired’_ the computer said _‘This is the artifact of Spirit, the eleventh of twelve’_ the computer said while Logan balled his fist in happiness. 

“I got all the artifacts Samus,” Logan said as he walked out of the room _“I am not picking up anything in the scanners, then again it is night time,”_ Samus said, “So what do you want me to do?” Logan asked “Return to the ship for tonight and get some much-needed sleep, we will figure out what the artifacts do tomorrow,” Samus said as Logan made his way back to the ship. 

Logan was now in his chair drinking a glass of wine before heading to bed _“Incoming call from Arcadia”_ Samus said “Answer” Logan said in which Samus answered the call “I did not think you would be awake” Harlock said once the call was answered, “How are you and Miime doing?” Logan asked “Good, Miime is beginning to show,” Harlock said “Really?” Logan asked “Miime’s pregnancy is a bit different than humans,” Harlock said in which Logan nodded. 

“So are you almost done with your mission, I can’t wait to see you again,” Harlock said making Logan frown “Yeah, almost,” Logan said as he looked at his glass “Well is it possible we could see you fight Ridley tomorrow,” Harlock asked while Miime hummed. “No it’s too dangerous,” Logan said in which Harlock chuckled. 

“We’ll be ok, love,” Harlock said as Logan ran a hand through his face _“I could send them a passcode to the camera system near the Chozo ruins it records everything and lets them see the fight in real-time,”_ Samus said in which Logan nodded. “Samus is going to send you a passcode to the camera systems near the Chozo ruins it will let you see the fight without actually being their” Logan said in which Harlock hummed. 

“Very well, I know you will win then we can see you again,” Harlock said “And you can watch your children grow” Miime added making Logan frown “I should get some rest for tomorrow’s fight, you two should get some sleep as well,” Logan said as he gulped down the wine and put the glass and bottle away “Very well goodnight love,” Harlock said “Goodnight dear,” Miime said “Goodnight darlings,” Logan said then the line went dead. 

Logan sighed as he got up _“Remember you are doing this to protect them”_ Samus said in which Logan nodded and walked towards his room to get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow’s fight. Logan laid on his bed and looked at the roof of the ship _‘Please take good care of them elders’_ Logan thought as images of Miime and Harlock came to mind then he closed his eyes and fell into a blissful sleep. 

Harlock and Miime both woke up early and got dressed then made their way towards the bridge to see that the Arcadia had already entered the passcode to the cameras and had the videos already set up to where everyone can watch. “Thank you old friend,” Harlock said, _“Your welcome”_ Tochiro said as Harlock sat down and Miime sat on his lap while the crew all began to walk into the bridge and sat on the floor where they could watch. 

Logan walked towards the impact crater and took a deep breath _“You ready”_ Samus said “Ready as I’ll ever be” Logan said then walked onto the platform and watched as the whole thing started to light up and activate then a beam of light shot up into the sky. _“Here he comes,”_ Samus said as Logan heard a roar and looked back to see Ridley flying towards him in which he prepared his cannon. 

Logan began shooting at Ridley while trying to avoid his attacks “Samus” Logan said _“on my way”_ Samus said as Logan shot Ridley one more time causing him to land where Logan was standing as his wings gave out “He’s grounded” Logan said as Samus came into view. Logan began shooting Ridley until Ridley launched at him causing him to fly into the wall then Ridley grabbed Logan’s leg and began throwing him around then let him go making him slid to the edge. 

_“You ok,”_ Samus asked concerned “Peachy,” Logan said as he stood up while his suit let out sparks of electricity _“Logan that suit can only hold up one more time before it completely malfunctions,”_ Samus said “I only need it one more time” Logan said as he began shooting at Ridley again and dodged his attacks as best as he could while Samus watched. Logan shot Ridley one last time before Ridley launched at him and threw him around again. 

Logan groaned in pain as he shot Ridley one more time before his suit deactivated on him and he stared at Ridley who roared at him then used his tail and swung it at Logan making a gash on the left side of his face as Logan was thrown off the ground and over the edge. Logan watched as he fell towards the dark parts below “SAMUS” Logan yelled in which Samus caught him before he could land on the ground. 

_“Are you alright?”_ Samus asked as Logan stood up and held the left side of his face “I’m fine just fly up” Logan said in which Samus obeyed in time to see the statue’s eyes turn red and a small laser-like beams shot out of their eyes and hit Ridley on the chest. “Let’s go,” Logan said as he got to the circle and it went down, Samus began to fly away when Ridley shot a few fireballs at them in which they hit the small engines under the ship and one of the large ones. 

_“We are hit,”_ Samus said as she fell down towards the ground “Shit” Logan said as he looked at the monitors _“Thrusters at 2%,”_ Samus said while Logan tried to help Samus slow down but to no avail _“Ground force coming in fast Logan, we’re going to crash,”_ Samus said as Logan closed his eyes “It’s been nice knowing you Samus,” Logan said _“Same for you Logan,”_ Samus said as Logan smiled “Goodbye old friend,” Logan said _“Goodbye old friend”_ Samus repeated then Logan closed his eye and let a tear fall “I’m sorry,” Logan said as he thought of Miime and Harlock then everything went black. 

Miime watched Logan’s ship explode as Harlock held her hand while the others gasp “He’s gone” Kei said then they all faced Harlock and Miime “No he will be remembered” Harlock said as the crew watched him “We will have a memorial in his honor” Harlock said as Miime stood up and Harlock followed then they both left the bridge leaving the crew.

Everyone was now gathered in the mess hall as they held a memorial for Logan and gave a moment of silence for him then everyone went to their rooms to rest for the night cycle leaving Miime and Harlock alone as they stared at the white flower in the glass. “We love you, Logan,” Harlock said as he held Miime close and placed a hand on her stomach. 


End file.
